The Greates Greek Heroes To Ever Live Again
by Ir0n Wolf1x
Summary: Two great Greek warriors of legend have had their fill of the land of the dead. So what do they do? Why become reborn of course! Read and find out what happens now that the legendary heroes are back in the land of the living! (Didn't give me an option so I'll say right here that the two heroes are Achilles and Odysseus.)


**Hey what is up I just thought of this idea and I thought why not right any ways I do hope that you enjoy the first chapter of my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series because if I did then I would have done some things differently like not release that god-awful movie ()**

**Chapter 1: Guess Who's Back!**

I t was an average day in Elysium. Everyone was partying and enjoying their time especially the new ones except for two figures that stood alone on hill with a tree on it looking over everyone. "I grow bored of this my friend." One figures said as he turned to his friend who wore the same purple robes he wore.

"Well what did you expect Achilles?" Odysseus asked as he continued to look over Elysium and saw all the new people coming in "You wanted your name to be known for all time and it would seem as though you got your wish."

"Yes and I was fine with it until I began to get bored." Achilles stated as he reached up and grabbed an apple from the tree and took a bite "Don't tell me that you have not grown bored of this?" Achilles asked his long time friend.

"…Perhaps" Odysseus asked with a smirk on his face that Achilles knew all to well. Odysseus was thinking of a plan.

"So tell me what thoughts are floating in that head of yours?" Achilles questioned his friend before he took another bite from the apple in his hand.

"We get a new life." Odysseus stated as he ran his right hand through his light brown hair.

"You're talking about the rebirth process aren't you" Achilles said getting a nod from Odysseus. "What if we don't keep our memories? What If we don't remember who we are now?" Achilles asked getting a grin from his friend.

"Come now you don't think that I would have a plan around that my friend? You should know better by now." Odysseus said with a mad grin on his face as he motioned for Achilles to follow him.

Not seeing anything better to do Achilles took one more bite from his apple before dropping it on the floor next to the tree and following Odysseus.

As they made their way through the streets on their way to their destination multiple people stopped to take notice of them which made Achilles grin since he liked that their presence still got them that reaction of pure awe from people who recognized them. "Odysseus would you mind telling me where we are going?"

"Relax I have a plan that should help us with regaining our memories" Odysseus stated getting a nod from Achilles who decided to what he said and relax having faith in his friend's plan.

Soon enough they stopped in front of a house where Odysseus knocked on the door and waited for an answer, which he quickly got when the door opened to show Alexander The Great standing there, wondering why Odysseus and Achilles were paying him a visit. "Hello Alex we've come to talk to you." Odysseus stated being as friendly as he could while he elbowed Achilles in stomach making him smile and nod his head agreeing with what Odysseus had said.

"Very well then come inside." Alexander said as he motioned for them to follow him before he went back inside his house.

Still outside though Achilles gave Odysseus a swift punch to the arm that Odysseus returned but before they could continue they were interrupted by Alexander "Guys if you could please close the door when you come in" they heard making them stop and call a temporary truce. "Yes we'll be sure to do that." Achilles said as he walked into the house with Odysseus following behind him who closed the door after going inside.

Once inside they saw Alexander sitting at a table pointing to two seats telling them to take a seat. After taking their seat there was a moment of silence between the three of them until Alexander spoke up "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Well Achilles and I were thinking about going through rebirth and because of that three problems arise." Odysseus stated holding up the number three and getting a look from Alexander to go on. "One problem is that there is a high chance that we might lose our memories so we I would like for you to tell us when we come back here reborn who we are if we still don't know who we were." Odysseus said looking at Alexander but was having a hard time knowing what he was thinking.

"The second problem mainly involves Achilles…I'm sure you know he must guard the River Styx?" Odysseus said getting a nod from Alexander "well" Odysseus continued, "With Achilles gone I have gone through a list of people in my head and I believe they will have you take his place guarding the River Styx." Odysseus finished pointing his finger at Alexander.

With that being said there was another moment of silence as Alexander The Great looked between the blond and brown haired heroes "It would seem as though you have thought this out well Odysseus" Alexander said getting a nod from Odysseus "But tell me what is the third problem?" he asked causing a chuckle to come out of the wise hero before him.

"The last problem is that while Achilles and I might not remember all of our memories the one memory we must absolutely retain is to come to the River Styx where you can then fill us in on the rest of our memories." Odysseus said making Alexander lean back in his chair.

"That is a huge risk to take…so I must ask why now?" Alexander questioned but before Odysseus could answer Alexander held up his hand and turned his head to Achilles "I would like him to answer that question." Alexander stated.

"We grow restless here…I can also feel as though something is going to happen…so will you help us?" Achilles said staring straight into Alexander's eyes.

"You feel as though something is going to happen?" Alexander asked.

"Yes."

"Then tell me what is to stop me from forgetting you two and going through the rebirth process myself?" Alexander asked getting worried glances from the heroes in front of him.

"Well you-" Odysseus started but was interrupted by Alexander.

"No you have spoken enough…if you truly want to go back to the world of the living instead of me then it must be him that convinces me" Alexander stated once again looking at Achilles to speak. "If you give me one reason why it should be you two instead of me then I will help you"

"Its because just as you said there are the two of us and two great Greek warriors are better than one." Achilles said bluntly making Odysseus put his head in his hands and for a second it was completely quiet until Alexander burst out laughing.

"Very well go on I will assist you two with your memories when you two get back here." Alexander said getting shocked looks from Odysseus and Achilles which he noticed "I have no desire to return to the world of the living just yet my friends but you should have seen the looks on your faces!" Alexander claimed as he continued to laugh while shaking their hands and getting small nervous laughs from both Achilles and Odysseus.

With that done Achilles and Odysseus said their goodbyes along with leaving two bottles that contained copies of each of their memories with Alexander and left the house. "Well that was interesting" Achilles said getting a nod from his partner.

"Yes well let's just get to the rebirth station." Odysseus said glad to have finished that discussion.

On their way to rebirth they both noticed just who many people were in Elysium and it didn't help that the closer they got the more signs there were saying "Please go to rebirth having a new life is fun!"

"It would seem as though Hades really wants people to consider rebirth." Achilles stated.

"Well he's about to get two more people" Odysseus replied as they made it to a tent that had sign in front of it that read "Rebirth: Get a life!"

Walking past the sign and into the tent they where they were greeted with the sight of a man passed out on a desk with a pile of papers next him. The first thing that came to Achilles' mind was to give the man a good kick to wake him up but before he could do so Odysseus gave the man a light smack on top of the head. "Hey what was that for?" The man complained as he looked up and held the part of the head Odysseus hit.

"Trust me its better than what my friend was probably going to do to you" Odysseus said pointing at Achilles who stared at the man in the eyes scaring the shit out of the attendant.

"Yeah I guess your right," the attendant said as he quickly grabbed two papers from his stack and handed them to the two "Just sign your names and then you'll have new lives brought to you by DOA Recording Studios in Las Angeles, California" the attendant stated as he handed them both pens.

"Well let's do this"

"Of course"

And with that there was a bright flash inside the tent that when it died down there was only the attendant and two papers on the floor that read Ἀχιλλεύς and Ὀδυσσεύς.

XXXXX 15 Years Into The Future

Two teens were on the run as they rounded a corner they held their breath but when they heard nothing they relaxed "Achilles What were you thinking I told you not to fight those things with out a weapon or something!" the teen with light brown hair scolded the blonde teen.

"Odysseus if I hadn't done anything they would have killed that woman." Achilles said defending his actions tired of the constant running they had done.

"I know brother but if you had waited a little longer I could have come up with a plan." Odysseus said crossing his arms "You're to rash that thing almost caught us."

Now to most they wouldn't be able to tell but Achilles and Odysseus were twins that were put in an orphanage at a young age but due to these reoccurring dreams that kept haunting these boys they decided to run to one place they kept hearing in their dreams to hopefully get some answers. It was a place called DOA Recording Studios located in Las Angeles, California.

Both of their clothes were messed up with and multiple cuts from close encounters with those things they kept seeing. Luckily though after their long journey they had managed to get to Las Angeles and just across the street was the building that read DOA Recording Studios.

"Achilles look it's the place from our dreams" Odysseus stated pointing at the building making Achilles grin when he saw the building but that grin quickly disappeared when he fell to the floor clutching his head in pain as images of an older version of himself kept appearing in his head. Images of him killing multiple people he didn't know.

"Achilles are you alright?" Odysseus asked as he was at his side in seconds with his hand on his shoulder but was surprised when he was thrown into the nearest wall with Achilles hand around his neck trying to choke him "Achilles…st-op…brother" Odysseus tried saying as he looked at Achilles' enraged green eyes until Achilles suddenly let him go and took a step back looking at his hand and his eyes got watery.

"Brother I almost killed you." Achilles said not believing what he had done but it was almost as though he lost himself to the anger he got from those images in his head.

"Relax brother that wasn't you it was those images" Odysseus stated putting his hand on his shoulder knowing what it was like to have images like those happen at times "and now that we are here we can finally get answers." Odysseus finished as he looked at the entrance to the building and Achilles nodded his head agreeing with his brother. They would finally get answers.

**Chapter 1 END**

**OK so that is the end of chapter 1 of The Greatest Heroes To Ever Live Again! I hope that you liked it and if you did please favorite, follow, and review if you have any comments or questions.**


End file.
